


no heart that was mine

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [85]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, little beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: "Who is he?"





	

A few weeks after Jason moves into the manor Harvey gets out of prison. Jason isn't really sure what the big deal is or even who the guy even _is_ , and when he asks, Dickie just ruffles his hair and gives him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek and says, _grown up stuff, Jaybird_.

He goes looking for Bruce later that night, after the big homecoming they throw for Harvey, wanders around the manor after everyone’s mostly cleared out and Roy's got Dickie wrapped around him in one of the hallways, winking at Jay as he walks by. 

He finds Bruce upstairs, door cracked like they were too preoccupied to shut it, or just didn't care. He hears Harvey's low, throaty voice first, saying Bruce's name, mumbling things too low for Jay to make out. When he gets close enough to peek through the door Jay gets a good view of Harvey's hand wrapped around Bruce's throat, the other one gripping Bruce's hip as he fucks into him. 

Jason knows he hasn't known Bruce for long, but he's never seen him look like that before, reaching back for Harvey like -- 

Like he _needs_ it. 

Like he's missed it. 

Like -- 

Jason tears himself away from the scene and heads downstairs, blood thrumming in his veins as he barges into Dick’s room.

"Who is he," Jason demands, walking in Roy doing a line of blow off Dick’s stomach. 

"Hey, Jay," Dickie grins and when he reaches out for him Jason grabs his wrist and _twists_. 

"Who _is_ he?" 

Dick frowns at him, but then he reaches out with his other hand and Jay had forgotten how fucking viscous Dick can be when he really wants to be. He gets the wind knocked out of him when Dick throws him down on the bed and pounces on top of him as Roy just watches them from the floor.

"I don’t think you should worry about that,” Dick says, running his fingers through Jay's hair, then climbing up to straddle his chest and take his dick out of his jeans and rub it all over Jay's mouth. “I think you should suck me.”

"And then you'll tell me?" Jay asks, wrapping his hand around Dick and licking the precome off his mouth. 

"Course," Dickie grins, bright eyed and fuck-hungry, and guides his dick into Jason's mouth. 

He never tells him. But then, Jason never asks again either


End file.
